


let's show them we're better (cause baby, i know we are)

by the_glare_you_see



Series: a soulmates au [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends, THEYRE SO IN LOVE OMG, a tiny bit of angst, anne is a mechanic, just thought id let yall know, lina is very gay, not rlly that important, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: “Anne?”Her soulmate turned around, brow raised in question. “Yeah?”“Sabes que te quiero, si?”she asked with a soft smile.“I know,” Anne replied, with a playful grin, stepping outside,“Je t'aime aussi.”Lina shook her head, curling back up on the couch, brows slightly furrowed in concern. Something was bothering her, but the Spaniard knew that she needed time to think and organize her thoughts.She would talk about it eventually.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: a soulmates au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892638
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	let's show them we're better (cause baby, i know we are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reign_of_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/gifts), [CinderSpots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/gifts).



> CinderSpots said that i should write how Aralyn got together so here it is lmaoo
> 
> it kinda spiraled tho, i guess? in a way? 
> 
> lmao I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day
> 
> stay safe
> 
> \- Zen

_“Amor,_ can you come here for a second?” Catalina called. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Anne replied, draping herself over the back of the couch and planting a kiss on her temple. Lina grinned and held up her phone.

“My parents are coming to visit and they want to get together for dinner,” she said, not noticing the way Anne’s smile was sliding off her face, “When are you free?”

Anne didn’t reply, instead focusing on playing with her soulmate’s highlighted curls. Lina reached up and gently tugged Anne’s hand away, tangling their fingers together.

“Anne?” she asked softly. Anne looked down at her with a crooked smile, the worry in her eyes barely visible.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” she pressed a kiss to the back of Lina’s hand and let it go, “I need to check my schedule but I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Ok,” Lina replied as Anne turned to leave the room, “Anne?” 

Her soulmate turned around, brow raised in question. “Yeah?”

_“Sabes que te quiero, si?”_ she asked with a soft smile.

“I know,” Anne replied, with a playful grin, stepping outside, _“Je t'aime aussi.”_

Lina shook her head, curling back up on the couch, brows slightly furrowed in concern. Something was bothering her, but the Spaniard knew that she needed time to think and organize her thoughts. 

She would talk about it eventually.

\----

The bass pounded in her ears, traveling through her chest and arms, making her drink shake dangerously in her hand. She didn’t even _like_ beer, so why was she holding it? 

One look to her right reminded her of why she was craving the sweet oblivion of alcohol and she took a giant sip, forcing back a grimace.

The jackass was standing there, very obviously eyeing her and she gritted her teeth, slipping further into the crowd. When she turned around to check, he was gone.

Trying not to pay that too much mind, she allowed herself to move to the music (it was decent, now that she had a little buzz). She'd lost Cathy a while ago, but that was fine. She knew that her roommate could take care of herself.

“Catalina!” someone exclaimed and she bit back a groan, “Fancy seeing you here, I didn’t think you were the party type.”

“Henry,” she said, not even bothering to fake enthusiasm, “Believe it or not, you’re not entitled to know everything about me.”

The redhead sauntered forward, and she backed away, trying her best not to crash into anyone. Henry frowned and tried to push through the crowd, but Lina managed to weave her way to another part before he could reach her. With a small sigh of relief, she took another sip of her drink and grimaced. It didn’t taste any better than last time. She saw a crop of red hair bobbing through the crowd and she began to move again, now seriously considering leaving. She hadn’t even wanted to come in the first place.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” another person shouted, coming into view, “But some dude keeps trying to get to you!” 

“Yes, I’m well aware of that,” Lina replied, brain momentarily shutting down at the sight of vivid green eyes.

“He’s such a dick,” she shouted, beginning to weave them through the crowd, further away from him, “He’s been trying to get with practically every girl here.” Lina screwed her face up in disgust and shook her head.

“I pity whoever his soulmate is,” she muttered, flashing a small smile at the slightly confused look the girl shot her.

\----

“Don’t look now,” she said, pressing herself closer to Lina so that she could hear. Lina’s hands automatically wrapped around her waist and the girl’s face flushed slightly. Or maybe that was just the lighting. “But he’s coming this way.”

Lina sighed, sneaking a look over her shoulder to confirm.

“I literally said _don’t look!”_

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Lina asked, placing her lips right by the girl’s ear so that she could be heard. The responding shudder and grin were enough of a confirmation for Lina, and she quickly began to lead them through the crowd.

“Your place or mine?” the girl shouted, almost tripping out the door. 

Lina pursed her lips. “Mine,” she replied, “I live nearby.”

The girl’s grin widened. “Excellent.”

\----

She would love to admit that the decision to take the girl back to her dorm was made with a sound mind, but she would be lying.

“Before we go any further,” Lina gasped, still clutching the girl's shoulders, “may I know your name?” 

She smirked, leaning down so that their lips barely brushed, “its Anne.”

\----

Lina awoke to bright sunlight piercing through her eyelids, jumpstarting her headache and a numb arm, which was currently trapped under a sleeping brunette. Anne, her half-asleep brain supplied. Lina blinked slowly, trying to process the sight before her when Anne turned over, throwing an arm over Lina’s waist and scooting closer. Lina stiffened, now acutely aware that they were both, in fact, _naked,_ and tried to discreetly slip out of her octopus-like grip. Anne pouted and tugged her back, promptly burying her head into Lina’s chest and refusing to budge.

Lina cast her eyes to the ceiling, praying for the brunette to wake up soon, but to no avail. Anne slept on. With a resigned sigh, Lina shut her eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in her head-- the product of last night's bad decisions. 

Whatever, she’d deal with this once Anne woke up and she got her arm back.

\----

Someone was poking at her cheek, and she batted them away with an annoyed scowl.

“Cathy I _swear_ if it’s another spider you want me to take care of, I’m not doing it,” she mumbled tugging the cover’s back over her head- or trying to, at least. A snort caught her attention and her eyes flew open, immediately meeting amused green ones.

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen my clothes anywhere,” Anne asked with a cheeky smirk, the thin sheet wrapped around her torso barely keeping her decent. Lina forced her eyes not to stray from Anne’s face.

_Fuck._

Lina would like to say that she handled the entire situation with grace and poise, but one glance at Anne’s exposed shoulders sent her scrambling out of the bed and diving for the robe that hung by the bathroom door. It was Cathy’s but she wouldn’t mind- hopefully.

“Get dressed,” she said, beginning to look for her clothes, which were scattered around the room.

Anne scoffed. “Wow, such a gracious host you are, and after we had such a fun night too!” Still, she clambered off the bed and began searching as well, the bedsheet still wrapped around her in a makeshift dress.

“Ok, _this,”_ Lina said, gesturing between the both of them once she’d managed to locate her pants, “Didn’t happen.” Anne laughed, from where she was now leaning over the sink, still half-dressed, trying to do damage control with her makeup. (Or what was left of it.)

“Look, sweet cheeks-” Anne said, attempting to fix her smudged liner.

_“Never_ call me that again,” Lina replied, hurriedly pulling on her pants. Anne was silent for a bit and Lina managed to find her shirt. She tugged it on and began looking around for her jacket, which was _somewhere_ in the messy dorm.

“Again? You mean there’s gonna be a next time?” Anne said, sounding closer than before.

_“Que- what?”_ Lina asked, giving up on finding her jacket. (For the time being.) Slim fingers slipped into her belt loops and she found herself being turned and gently pushed against the wall, “Wh- _what are you doing?”_

“You’re the one who asked me to leave with you, remember?” Anne whispered, that ridiculously attractive smirk appearing once more. Lina balked. _Focus, goddamn it!_

“I was under the influence-”

“Of half a cup of beer.” 

Lina glared at her and Anne grinned, shuffling forward a bit more until the Spaniard was practically pinned against the wall. She refused to acknowledge how much she enjoyed it. Just as Anne was about to lean in once more, Lina remembered herself and placed a firm hand on Anne’s shoulder. Anne raised a brow.

“Please, put your clothes on, my roommate will be back any second and I _don’t_ feel like explaining what’s happened.” Anne rolled her eyes and backed off, quickly finding her clothes and pulling them on, the playful smile still fixed on her face.

Lina held the door open for her and Anne stepped out, pausing in the doorway and turning around. Seemingly acting on impulse, Anne darted forward and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. They both wore matching looks of surprise and before Lina could get another word out, Anne was already sprinting down the hall.

\----

_“Amor,”_ Lina said, standing in the garage’s opening, “You haven’t told me when you’re free.” Anne stuck her head out from behind the hood and blindly reached for the towel that was hanging around her waist. Lina’s eyes trailed down the smooth skin of her arms, taking in the lightly defined muscles and the soulmark that stood out on her left wrist.

“Free for…?” she asked, wiping the grease off her hands. Lina snapped her gaze back up to Anne’s face and rolled her eyes.

“Free for dinner, remember? With my parents?” Lina walked forward, coming to a stop at the car’s mirror. Anne put the towel down and reached out to wrap her hands around Lina’s waist. Lina stepped away, a small grin on her face and Anne pouted.

“Not today, greasy hands, I just got this sweater!” Anne laughed and held her hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, beautiful,” Anne replied. Lina shook her head and leaned against the car, crossing her arms.

“You still haven’t told me,” she chided. 

Anne clenched her jaw and shrugged. “When are they coming?”

“In two weeks and they’re staying for a week so, please, let me know.”

“I will, I will,” Anne replied, walking back to her place. Lina managed to drop a kiss onto her head before darting away.

“See you tonight!” she called, voice light with laughter.

\----

Lina’s phone vibrated loudly on the nightstand and she blindly reached around for it, squinting at the bright screen.

“Hello?” she asked, dragging a hand down her face, attempting to wake herself up.

_“Ca- Catti,”_ Anne’s voice was garbled over the phone, and Lina sat up, alarms ringing in her head.

“Anne?” she asked, flicking on the light and beginning to tug a jacket on. Cathy groaned and rolled over, squinting at her roommate with bloodshot eyes. _Sorry,_ Lina mouthed. Cathy just rolled her eyes and tugged the covers over her head.

_“They found out, they know-”_

“Who knows what, _querida?”_ Lina asked, pulling on her boots and grabbing her keys.

Anne was silent for a moment, before sniffling loudly. _“My parents. They, um, they know about us and,”_ she chuckled weakly, _“they’re not happy.”_

Lina sucked in a sharp breath and hurried out the door. “Ok, where are you right now?”

_“I’m at Denny’s,”_ Anne mumbled.

“Why--”

_“I don't know where else to have a breakdown, ok!”_

“Alright, ok,” Lina said, hopping into her car, “The Denny’s near your place?”

_“Yeah,”_ Anne replied, _“Stay on the phone with me?”_

“Of course, _amor,”_ she replied, pulling out of the parking lot, “You know Cathy had to deal with a spider by herself today?”

Anne let out a watery laugh. _“Oh really? How did that work out?”_

“Terribly.”

\----

After running several red lights and definitely breaking the speed limit, Lina finally arrived. The parking lot was practically deserted and she realized with a sinking feeling that Anne had probably walked here.

“Alright, I’m outside _amor,”_ she said, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

_“Ok,”_ Anne replied. Lina ended the call and hurried inside, easily spotting Anne, who was hunched over the table, staring at the plate of curly fries before her. Lina practically ran over and wrapped her up in a hug, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, before slipping into the seat across from her. Anne pushed the plate of fries to the middle and continued to stare down at the table, eyes watery with a fresh wave of tears.

“They’re cutting me off,” Anne whispered, picking at the curly fries, “They already paid for my tuition this year but after that, it’s gone.”

Lina reached over and clasped their hands together, staring at the matching soulmarks on their wrists. Anne gripped onto her like a lifeline.

“It’s going to be ok,” she whispered.

“Promise?” Anne held out a fry for her to take, which she did.

“Promise.”

\----

They were back in Anne’s dorm (her roommate was out for the week), tangled up on the bed, just basking in the silence. Well, Lina was. Anne had drifted off a bit earlier.

_“Te amo tanto, ni siquiera lo sabes,”_ she whispered, gazing down at Anne’s face. Her soulmate’s brows were furrowed together and Lina gently reached out and attempted to smooth them out, before combing a gentle hand through her hair. Anne shifted but didn’t wake and Lina smiled when she felt the familiar octopus hug around her midsection.

“We’re going to figure this out, _mi corazón,_ I promise.”

Anne’s eye cracked open and she pouted. “Why are you still up? It’s like, 4 am.”

Lina shook her head. “Go back to sleep, you need it.”

“You need sleep too, Catti,” Anne replied, gently booping her on the nose, “Come on, I won’t sleep well knowing you’re still up.”

_“Te quiero.”_

“Catti. Darling. Light of my life, _mon arc-en-ciel,_ I love you too. Now, _please,_ get some sleep.”

\----

Lina stumbled through the door, bleary-eyed and limbs heavy with exhaustion. Cathy raised a brow and Lina shook her head.

“Don’t,” she said, flopping face-first onto her bed.

Cathy chuckled, turning back to her book. “You're so whipped.” 

Lina gasped in offence, face flushing bright red. _“I AM NOT!”_

“The more you deny it, the more obvious it becomes,” Cathy practically sang, not dodging the pillow that was flung at her head in time.

“Don’t you have debates to get into somewhere else?” Lina asked, kicking her boots off. Cathy shook her head and stretched out on her bed, soulmark slipping out from behind her numerous bracelets.

“Nah, I’m good here. Besides, we were having an excellent debate until you threw a pillow at me because my argument was correct.” 

Luckily this time, Cathy managed to dodge the pillow hurled at her.

“Anne’s ok though, right?” Cathy asked, a few minutes later. 

Lina nodded. “She will be.”

\----

“Anne,” Lina said, following the brunette to her room.

“I know, Catti.”

“I’m serious. They're coming in two days, and you still haven't told me when you're free.”

“I'll let you know, don't-”

“I know you're avoiding it.”

Anne blinked, chuckling nervously. “What are you talking about?”

“You wouldn’t be acting like this if you were excited, _mi vida,”_ Lina replied, perching on the edge of the bed. She tilted her head and patiently waited.

“I’m scared,” Anne eventually whispered.

Lina softened. “Why?”

“They’re gonna hate me,” Anne mumbled.

“Anne, _mi corazón,”_ Lina said, reaching out and pulling Anne closer, “they’re not going to hate you. In fact, I dare say that they’re rather excited to meet you.”

Anne scoffed. “Yeah. They’re excited _now_ because they don't know I’m _me.”_

Lina frowned. “They don’t know you’re what? Kind? Beautiful? The love of my life?”

“They don’t know I’m a girl, Catti,” Anne said, a sad smile on her face.

“Oh, _amor,_ is that what this is about?” Lina asked, finally giving in and pulling Anne onto her lap and wrapping her up in a tight hug, “I promise they’re not like that, not at all.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Anne, we’ve been together for a while, I’ve mentioned you once or twice,” Lina replied with a small smile. 

Anne jerked away slightly in surprise. “You what?”

Lina blushed. “When I really love someone or care about them, I tend to talk about them... a lot.”

Anne grinned leaning forward until Lina toppled back onto the bed. 

“That’s so cute,” she said, bracketing her hands on either side of Lina’s head. Lina covered her now burning face with one hand and twisted her hips so that Anne fell to the side. 

“Shut up,” she replied, now hovering over Anne, “Are you going to tell me when you’re free?”

“You know I wasn’t lying when I said that I needed to check my schedule,” Anne replied, a cheeky grin on her face. Lina rolled her eyes and sat up, still straddling Anne and reached for her phone.

“Check now,” she said, tossing the phone at her. Anne caught it and unlocked her phone with a sigh.

“Saturday at 7 work for you?” she asked, with a raised brow. Lina nodded and planted a quick peck on her lips. Anne dropped her phone and her hands flew to Lina’s waist, attempting to keep her there for a bit longer.

\----

“Ready?” Lina asked, linking their arms together. Anne took a fortifying breath and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

\----

**Author's Note:**

> lina's so whipped.
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: @judging-seahorse
> 
> lmao ok baii


End file.
